


【到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师】春色浮寒瓮_1_2

by bashudechabei



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい, 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashudechabei/pseuds/bashudechabei
Summary: *by拔叔的茶杯*到了30岁还是处男，似乎会变成魔法师_原著向*共三章，后续原贴更新
Relationships: 黑泽优一/安达清
Kudos: 24





	【到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师】春色浮寒瓮_1_2

ONE

  
**›变成星星了**

安达清手里的笔一动不动地指着台历上的11号已经三分钟了。  
啊……他在内心哀鸣…  
只要想到黑泽关于周末约会的设想就……  
……完全……  
…下不去手划掉11号。  
“辛苦了…辛苦了。”准备下班的藤崎从座位上站起来对周围的同事点点头。  
“安达清，再见。”路过安达清的岗位时，她熟络又不失礼貌地轻声说到。  
“？！”伏在桌上的安达清连忙直起腰，“啊是，藤崎，要下班了吗，再见。”  
像只突然竖起耳朵的兔子，藤崎想着不禁莞尔一笑，“~加油喔。”她抿着唇点点头，离开的时候肩膀微微耸起。  
总觉得……藤崎是遇到什么幸运的事了，最近不光脸上，整个人都洋溢着甜甜的氛围。如果不是知道藤崎的秘密，大概会认为她恋爱了，倾慕对象则是他或者黑泽。  
加油……  
…加油……  
安达清嘴里喃喃着加油身体却泄气地趴回桌前，眼神忍不住飘向电脑右下角。  
——6点又12分。  
话说回来……他滑动鼠标。  
一天有二十四小时对吧。  
安达清点进时间设置，好的……日期…时间…HHH  
啊，H，看到了！  
虽然本质没有改变，但24听起来好像变多了~~安达清喜滋滋地设置好二十四小时制的时钟，食指微微屈起，正准备敲下确定——“安达清！”  
！！！  
他应声蹭地站起来，像是从海盗桶里弹跳出来的海盗玩偶。  
黑…黑泽！  
“抱歉啊~有些工作要交接一下。”黑泽微微弯腰，欺到安达清面前，小声笑道，“让你久等了。”  
“喔嗯。”他重重地点头，而后又飞快地摇头，“没有，我也正好有点事。”对，思考怎么让一天变长点。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”黑泽说着越过安达清看向电脑屏幕。  
！  
不行，不能被看到！  
“没，不，其实…也没什么。”  
安达清移动身体遮掩着，同时伸手想要去抓鼠标，却意外地发现，窗口已经…没有了。  
大概是刚才慌乱之中错手关掉了。他随即改道拿起笔，飞快地在11号上面画了个X。“就，”安达清快速看了下黑泽，而后垂下眼说，“只是在想未来的安排。”  
“未来？”黑泽屈起食指抵住下巴，饶有兴致地看向安达清画的X，“嗯……”他眼睛半眯，然后拿走了架上的台历，“笔可以借我一下吗。”  
“嗯。”  
安达清好奇将笔递给神秘兮兮的黑泽，后者随即聚精会神地在台历上涂画着。  
辛苦了。  
——辛苦了。  
辛苦了。  
辛苦。  
不断有人机械地重复着辛苦了走出工作室。  
真好。  
看着逐渐走空的工作室安达清油然感慨。  
有个愿意随时为自己驻足的人真好。他松下肩膀，不同于以往的泄气，是一种身心有所归向的怡然。  
“行了。”黑泽放下笔，献宝似的将台历凑到安达清面前。“叮！~”  
“噢！这是……”安达清惊奇地指着台历，“星星，变成星星了。”1到10号上面所有的叉都完美地变成了星星！  
“来，我教你。”黑泽握住安达清的手，顺势落到11号日期那里。  
「黑泽优一」  
「嗯？」安达清瞥向黑泽。  
他边心念着边在X的右边画了一竖，「再再再再…次抱住安达清」跟着再画了个>，点对点连上俨然就成了一颗星星。  
“这样就可以了。”黑泽满意地挑眉，“未来的每一天都会变成星星，在头顶闪闪发光。”  
「还真是肉麻」但，安达清憋住笑点头“噢嗯。”「黑泽优一抱住安达清的未来」“很喜欢。”

  
**›随时都在为你准备着。**

  
“对了。”  
将要走出写字楼的时候黑泽拉住了安达清，“气象台有说晚上会降温，还是先围上比较好。”「安达清不久前才刚病愈，绝对要特别注意才行」  
命运的发条！看着那条熟悉的围巾安达清眨眨眼，啊，有种老熟人重逢的亲切感。  
“其实我也有带，你要吗？”抚摸着脖子上围巾安达清热络地提议到「嗯？总觉得哪里不对劲…」他又眨眨眼。  
“是吗！”黑泽眼睛一亮，随即叉开腿矮身凑了过去，“那我也要。”  
“不过可能没有你系得这么好。”安达清拿出围巾迟疑地套了上去。买的时候记得有张小卡片上介绍了不少绑法，他正准备按部就班——“欸！”  
六角宛如平地惊雷地出现在写字楼外。  
”黑泽前辈，安达前辈！”  
“！！喝！！！！”受到惊吓的安达清咻地收回手，不想由于正攥着围巾，导致被兜住脖子的黑泽一下朝他扑了上去。  
“欸欸！？”看着突然搂在一起的两个人六角门推到一半僵在原地。  
「呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」安达清秒速石化。  
「oops！~」  
“大…大限……”  
听到安达清无意识的话语，黑泽在六角看不到的那一侧，安抚地拍了拍他的腰。  
“是六角啊。”黑泽从容地直起身，“安达清正在教我怎么绑围巾。”他理齐围巾，跟着将卡住门的六角拉进来，提醒说，“风灌进来了。”  
“哦嗯！对对对！”安达清按住围巾捣蒜似的点头。  
——“话说是这样吗？”黑泽故意装作不懂地捯饬了几下才把围巾系好。  
“咦，看起来好繁琐。”六角似乎是信了，安达清脖子上掖得看不到头尾的围巾令他嫌弃地说，“等绑完大概都冷死了。哎哎，总之全盘脖子上就好了。”  
“不会啦。”安达清拿你没辙地随声附和。  
“对了，你怎么又回来，是有什么事吗？”  
听到黑泽这么问，六角才后知后觉地抱住肩膀，“嘶~~~都怪我忘记拿外套。哎好冷，不说了，我要赶快去穿上才行。黑泽前辈，安达前辈，周一见咯！”说完就小跑着离开了。  
“那，我们也走吧。”  
“唔！”黑泽刚推开门，一溜冷风就扑得身后的安达清忍不住眯起眼睛。  
“幸好六角想起来还有衣服在公司。”黑泽紧挨着安达清走在向风的那一面，“不然好好的周末说不定只能躺在床上了。”  
对了，安达清突然茅塞顿开，“六角会不会也想起来这是你的围巾？”  
正在招呼计程车的黑泽摇头，脱口而出，“不会，我没有戴过给你的围巾。”他的话随着风呼呼的噪音吹进安达清的耳朵里，令他一时错愕。  
嘭。  
计程车的车门关上之后，空间即刻安静下来，“给，你的？”他学舌到。  
安达清充满求知欲的表情令黑泽少有的难为情起来，“有时候会忍不住准备一些东西，想着什么时候可以帮到你之类的。”「糟糕，会不会令安达清觉得我一天到晚都在窥伺他」“那天其实是准备拿来自己用的，但看到你打了喷嚏，觉得你更需……”  
不等说完，安达清忽然破天荒地主动牵住了黑泽紧张到蜷缩的手。  
“谢谢。”他糯糯地笑着。

真好，世界上有这样一个，他的畏惧所畏惧的人。

›像热腾腾的米饭

“搬去你家！”安达清脑中的TNT轰地炸开，引信者却悠哉地啜了一口蘑菇汤，“搬到我那里去上班会很方便，早上你也可以多睡一会儿。”  
“多，多睡一会儿。”安达清用力咬住筷子，眼睛滴溜溜的像是看到了什么情景。  
“我计算了一下，从这里走到车站要花上5分钟，车程是40分钟，之后走到公司大约是6分钟。”黑泽放下碗，“而从我家出发10分钟就可以到公司了。“他兴奋地盯着安达清，”冬天能多睡40分钟，超~幸福不是吗！”  
“我喜欢早起。”安达清突然说秃噜嘴。  
“诶？”  
“不——话说回来，你的姐姐不是会时常借住吗？“  
“她啊好像是找到了可托付的人，已经很久没有蹲我了，偶尔联系还嫌我烦呢。”黑泽习以为常地叨叨着家姐，“我只是担心你每天通勤一两个小时太辛苦了。但暂时不想搬也完全没关系！”他拿走安达清的碗又给他装了一勺饭，  
安达清从黑泽手里接过碗，「我好想有点高兴过头了」  
“我还从来没有这样计算过，只是大概知道要空1个小时去上班。”他从味增汤里捞出一颗蘑菇，“从你家真的十分钟就可以到吗？”  
安达清突然认真起来的表情令黑泽咯噔一下，“啊有时候也要12分钟……”  
“那周一试试看好了。”他扣下筷子双手握拳抵住大腿，坐得方方正正。  
黑泽被他严阵以待的模样唬住了，“安达清？”  
“就这么决定了，周末我去你家睡！”「睡，睡……竟然什么睡的！太不朴实了！」安达清抿住嘴，紧紧压住突然DJ的舌头。  
还真是少见啊，竖毛的安达清，就像头勇猛的小狮子。  
“不…”  
“不勉强！”  
“喔！那就听你的。”黑泽笑眯眯地点头，“——对了，我这里有件事倒也想请你决定一下。”他突然拿出手机伸到安达清面前，自己也贴了过去，“最近大概是听说了柘植和小湊的故事，突然想试试看网购。”  
“喝！！！”看清楚屏幕上是什么的安达清猛吸了一口气。  
“最近天气不是变冷了吗，想着换件厚一点的睡衣。”黑泽划拉着购物车，“你觉得哪件比较好呢。”  
「我觉得不要买比较好。」  
“这个吧。”安达清指着那件在黑泽脑洞里出现过的款式，「那粒剧透的米饭真是我的冤家」“白色，像热腾腾的米饭，一定很暖和。”因为想到了米饭，不禁这样脱口比喻到。  
“米饭？！？”  
突然被甩包袱的黑泽笑得像只奥西猫「这形容太犯规了吧哈哈哈哈——不行」他突然噤声，用手指压住鼓起来的笑肌，「我要控制自己，最近老是这么开心，皱纹一定涨很多。」前不久被人叫做大叔的事来可着实令他伤神了很久。“好，听你的~“  
“——咦，这家店两件可以打折诶。”  
安达清筷子上的豆腐应声掉回碗里。  
“我看你好像没有冬天的睡衣吧。”黑泽四下环顾。  
没错，像他这种社恐宅男，铁定的一套从年头穿到年尾。  
“不然你也买一件吧，就当帮我省点钱。”  
“那我要和你一样的款式！”安达清以闪电般的速度回应到。  
让暴风雨来得更猛烈些吧！  
「我安达·海燕·手握剧本·清才不怕。 

**< 第十集>过后**

TWO_

**›临阵磨枪不快也光**

完了完了完了完了完了，该怎么办该怎么办该怎么办？  
Ok,趁黑泽去洗澡赶紧Yahoo一下。  
：初夜知识，删掉  
：做……打不下去，删掉  
：性生活流程  
应该是这样，嗯，先搜索试试看。  
安达清按下确定后，手机里随即涌现了一堆有关性生活的话题。他前后扒拉着——“超完美究极性爱的正确流程，居家旅行逢年过节必备手札”吼喔！听起来就好厉害。被标题吸引的他立即点了进去。  
一阵花里胡哨的动态图过去之后……  
「罗曼蒂克的环境」他左右看了看，记得第一次来就夸过了。  
「放松的心情」他抻了下腰，挺起胸膛深深地吸了一口气，再慢慢地对着床吐出来。  
「身体洁净」他低头闻了闻自己，嗯，香香的。  
「准备好避孕物品」避孕？噢！那个，他眨眨眼，忘记准备那个了！啊！！安达清苦恼地在踱来踱去。  
话说回来，黑泽应该有准备吧？他又举起手机，看到上面写着一般会放在床头柜抽屉或者枕头底下什么的。  
安达清侦查了眼浴室的方向，然后悄咪咪走到床头。  
欸！  
黑泽的床头柜没有抽屉！  
没事没事，还有枕头底下。  
安达清闭上眼祈祷了一下，跟着伸手进去枕头底下像摸奖一样滑动着。  
没有！  
没事没事，还有另一只！  
欸！也没有！  
他跟着把两个枕头一齐拎起来。  
——空空如也！  
“！”  
怎么办怎么办！  
要出去买吗？  
可是……衣服都放在浴室衣柜里了！身上只穿着一件睡袍的安达清望着窗外可怜地抱住脸，要他不穿裤子出去绝对不可能！  
伟大的yahoo！上面应该有教怎么处理这种情况才对！嗯！他快速翻阅着，终于看到下面写着也可以不用准备。唉，白操心，安达清瞬间放下心呼了一口气，幸好，是流程之内允许的变数。  
“！”他接上刚才的段落抓紧看下去，不过后面的篇幅就似乎都是介绍个中手段。  
“大概就这样了。” 安达清跟随文字想象着，脑中出现一些磕磕绊绊的片段。不过对于连驾照都没有过的人，那些有经验的人撇一眼就会热血沸腾的词汇，对安达清来说都是片汤儿。毕竟他没体验拿出来反刍，加热不了自己也不足为奇；又或许这样也挺好的。  
好了，这趴他会了，好歹也是收藏过几部电影的人。  
安达清心满意足地躺倒在床上，双手交叠置于腹部，表情分外安详。  
“yahoo!谢谢。"  
只看一个攻略就仿佛通关了，这可能就是作为菜鸟的快乐吧。  
不知道是不是一整天下来心情跌宕起伏得太频繁，平静下来安达清感觉整个人晕晕乎乎的——啊，是白天坐的摩天轮还在脑袋里转吗。  
他的耳朵边仿佛传来了黑泽爽朗的笑声。安达清自己也是，大概是太开心了，做过山车的时候呛了好几口风，喉咙艰涩得像吞了什么巨物一样。

虽然不是初次，但黑泽优一也并不能说泰然自若。事实上他早5分钟前就洗好了，但却迟迟没有出去。“紧张。”他盯着镜子里的自己这么总结到。  
……  
……  
……  
在他发呆的这段时间，秒针又画了个圆。原本是想整理出个路径，但黑泽优一发现独自呆在浴室里就像只给他笔不给他纸一样，是绝对无从谈成果的。  
“下面请黑泽优一上台领奖。”黑泽模仿着主持人的口吻，说完便消失在镜子前。  
……  
……  
……  
“这样会不会太有侵略性了。还是弄下来吧。”突然又出现在镜子里的黑泽嘀咕着，将撸上去的额发又全给拨了下来。  
欲扬先抑，制胜之道。  
不过黑泽一出去就开始怀疑那八个字了。  
“真的吗？”他站在床边，俯视着已经睡过去的安达清，抵住下巴非常认真地思索着：黑泽优一，春宵夜为何被晾在一边？  
“我看起这么不值得期待吗。”他支着胳膊趟在安达清身侧，痴痴凝望着爱人纯至美好的睡颜，半无奈半宠溺地自言自语。  
「——嗯？」然而安达清并没有睡着，严格来说他正处于现实和梦境的临界点，哪一边给出的反馈多哪一边就能获胜。  
「好像有点人在说话……隔壁那个爱赌马的大叔不是搬走了吗。」他眉毛微动迷迷糊糊地想着。  
“！”  
就这么沉寂两秒之后，安达清突然直挺挺地弹坐了起来。  
黑泽见他突然惊醒又僵在那里吓了一跳，“安达清？”他试探地呼唤。  
「我刚才是睡着了吗！」安达清在内心惊呼。  
“安达清？”黑泽迟疑地靠上去扶住安达清的肩膀「是梦游吗？」  
“不是！”他回过神来连忙摇头。  
以为安达清是在回答之前问题的黑泽欢欣地刮了一下他的鼻子，“原来没有睡着啊。”  
“没有。”  
“在…等你。”  
等你两个字令安达清羞赧地垂下眼睛，甜润的脸蛋因抿起嘴而微微鼓起，水蜜桃似的。黑泽看在眼里，仿佛鼻端也同一时间嗅到了那清新诱人的果香，他情不自禁地迎了上去，像柄锛斧，顷刻间便将桃树掀翻在怀中。  
"等我——"黑泽谨慎而温柔地摩挲着指掌间的柔软，仿佛一个不小心就令水蜜桃溢出汁液，提前泄露了那还未启封的天机。“做什么呢？”他蹭了蹭安达清的额头。  
奇异。安达清想到。  
黑泽的鼻尖正散发着冷兵器一样的温度，但嘴里的话却炙热得仿佛要令他融化。

“——做爱！”之前连输入都感到羞耻的词语，就这么直白地说了出来。安达清想，自己的理智一定是迷路了，迷失在对方迷宫般难以捉摸眼神里。难以捉摸吗？不，从回答来看，并非如此。倒不如说，处在名为黑泽优一的迷宫入口，求知欲在理智和羞耻心自发的俯首称臣下竖旗为王了。

“！”这对伴侣飞矢般的直球渴望！令后知后觉的安达清忍不住曲起膝盖想要缩成一团。

然而，在这个注定风移影动的夜晚，任他如何也难逃变成靶子的宿命。

**> 春色浮寒瓮**

“超完美究极性爱的正确流程，居家旅行逢年过节必备手札”下半段到底讲了什么？？？安达清发现竟然半点也想不起来。但一定是看过的！因为他还记得自己的手指是如何在屏幕上滑动的。

「美味！！光凭抚摸就感到是珍馐！」

一如此刻，黑泽的手沿着他的脚踝，朝大腿前进那样自下而上地滑动。

「温软温软温软~开始嫉妒起先摘得果实的手了！」

手机会觉得难耐吗？当手那样触碰的时候，不，才没有人会这样对手机。安达清腹部一缩，“唔^”为使自己不至于过分哆嗦，他圈住黑泽的脖子，那赤色的嘴唇因此更近了，近到已经看不清细节，彼此只得以唇为眼。

「黑泽优一！匀速匀速匀速匀速！绝对不能伤到安达清！」

交会之际安达清听见黑泽的心房最后传来这样的警告，他还来不及反应‘伤到’代表什么，唇齿间就鸣起金来。“~”这时不时令人脑中泛起激流的柔软的侵袭就像是夹带着沙砾的海浪，不断拍打着瑟瑟意驰的安达清。而经验匮乏的他像个焦灼场上的三流裁判，不知何时吹哨，不知适时回旋。

然而，也许是这头遭操戈颇具点化作用，因而将封埋的原始的雄性领导力所苏醒，“嗯~”安达清不甘落后地张开双唇，一如那振翅直击风暴的海燕。

说过的，他安达·海燕·清才不怕！

让暴风雨来得更猛烈些吧！

暴风雨自然是很猛烈的，尤其是不竭酝酿了七年的暴风雨。黑泽可是十成十的吸海垂虹之势，但毕竟安达清是初体验，自然是温文最佳；虽然无法大快朵颐，滋味却已经超乎想象。

“安达清~”黑泽动情地低喃他的名字，游鱼般的舌跟着透过安达清的唇隙滑了进去，深入温软腹地的手也在同一时间收紧。刹那，柔韧的舌，坚硬的阴茎，纷纷在安达清的身体上钉下足迹，犹如某种隐秘力量的先头部队。

安达清燥热得仿佛身处沙漠，「要变成水汽了…」就在他这么想的时候，有汁液从口里‘体贴’地流了出来。

——嗞啾~

空中响起了令人捂住脸蛋的活塞声。「安达清一滴也不许溜走」黑泽追逐着水迹，欢快地在安达清颈肩吮吸着。

他情不自禁地缩起脖子，圆润的肩头随即从松垮的领口里耸了起来，像剥了壳的荔枝。

——痒。黑泽见安达清用手背遮住眼睛，害羞地小声笑道。

时空交会，他忽然想起七年前。

在雨夜崩溃大哭的自己，怎么也不会想到能有这样一天吧？这是何等不可思议的场景啊。

「现在想想，当日，大有一画开天的意味。」

“因为一些原因，很多情况下我靠努力拼搏出来的成就，别人总会有意无意地归功到幸运上去。所以我一直不太喜欢所谓的幸运。”黑泽突然安静下来。

「唔？」

安达清透过指隙望过去，“黑泽…”当即像是落入水中一样沉溺在他幽深而动人的情状里。

“运气的存在对实力来说是种冒犯和贬低；有时候甚至会这么恶劣地揣度，大概也因此辜负了很多真心祝贺的人。表面虽然光鲜但心里却杂草丛生。直到七年前……”黑泽牵起安达清的左手，捧到嘴边虔诚而笃实地印下一吻。

“不安的时候面前是你；昏倒的时候背后是你；崩溃的时候心上是你。人生当中我第一次，像旁人那样，对自己说：黑泽优一，你是多么，多么的幸运啊！”想起往事黑泽笑着流下热泪，“黑泽…”安达清心疼地一一拭去。

“从前我总是怀着偏见粗鲁地看待它，但遇到你令我对幸运有了重新的认识。我不会再为被人称道幸运所伤，因为它现在对于我是携手命运，是称心如意——抱歉，我不是你想象中那么完美的人。”

“果然是想起了往事啊。”安达清故意取笑到，“你不完美这件事我早就知道了不是吗。”他捧住黑泽的脸抚摸着，目光真挚，“如果那天，你没有失意狼狈，黑泽优一和安达清现在就只是同期。可见完美是一件多么令人遗憾的事啊。”

黑泽定定地注视着安达清好一会，而后仿佛通慧似的畅快地笑起来，“我的安达清，真是字字千钧啊。”「聚会后是，告白后是，友人面前也是，误以为有尽，最后却总是柳暗花明。」他紧紧搂住身下的人，「黑泽优一，你太幸运了！」

“太夸张了，我才是没有你想的那么好。”我才是多么多么多么的幸运！

“不！不是的。”黑泽重重地摇头，“或许你认为自己身无长处平凡无奇，就像一个沾满土无人问津的陈坛。可我知道！我知道，陈坛里的是佳酿！安达清是诗人手中的佳酿！是他们挥毫铸就奇妙之旅时最灵性的一瞥。”

「肉麻果然不会缺席」“诗人？”想起那首打油情诗，安达清就忍俊不禁。

“黑泽优一——”

仿佛已经陷入微醺的黑泽迷醉地蹭着安达清的脸颊，“安达清是黑泽优一的佳酿。”低沉而充满磁性的嗓音从耳蜗一路渗透，飞快地染红了他的脸。

……

……

「是时候……」

……

……

“啊~”

「……启封了。」黑泽心想，鲜艳的舌尖随即狂烈地与安达清耳后的青痣寒暄起来，和着节奏的手更是带着极强的目的性伸进他的衣服里；也为刚才的中场休息，画下休止符。

看不到衣下情况的安达清只觉得身体各处都躁动起来，他像是被菌丝缠绕住的植株，不断被入侵，入侵，好像只能等着被鲸吞蚕食。

“黑，黑泽！”彻底被剥掉封纸的安达清下意识地屈起腿勾住黑泽，好把自己稍微藏起来点儿，但这样直接使他们更加亲密了。黑泽已行至关键要塞，遇到这样的美事自然更加快活，他箍住腰上安达清缰绳般的长腿，纵身便咬了上去。

「好难受^呼吸变得混乱了」安达清覆盖住黑泽不断在胸脯揉捏的手，却不怎么舍得把他推开，事实上——他忍不住向下体伸去，那里也渴望得到胸脯一样的待遇。

然而他却弄错了目标。

黑泽虽然没有初夜情结，但不可否认，任谁一想到胯下将要开采的是一片未有人涉足的处女地，兴奋度就得窜几个指数。纯真，从里到外的纯真。不会有任何非我笔下的体验反刍，百分百的只有黑泽优一；每一口，每一击，都是黑泽优一！对方生命中唯一的雄性。不会有比这更令人精虫上脑的了，原始的交媾欲被激发出来，任你有多想怜香惜玉都免不了没轻没重几下。

但是……

没有但是，黑泽优一也不除外。

——他狠狠地咬了一口安达清；当对方突然抓住他的阴茎时。

“嗯哈，好疼。”安达清勾起腿，从下面上来的黑泽却一把将想要查看的他压了下去，“唔……”不由分说地扣住安达清的下颚吻得缠绵悱恻，手也跟着捏住他精神奕奕的阴茎卖力地撸动着。

「……想抽动」

熟悉又蔚然陌生的搐流扫射着安达清，他不知所措地蜷曲着的手指，有力地黑泽背上留下仿佛齿印般的痕迹，然而另一只握着饱满龟头的手对比之下却显得有些柔若无骨了。

“呜…黑…黑泽，我嗯……”安达清已经完全陷入了情欲当中，他的呻吟隐隐带上了几分哭腔，红彤彤的眼睛水光潋滟，挂着薄汗的皮肤愈加晶莹可爱，整个人看起来鲜嫩多汁，充满了醉人的气息。

黑泽低下头去，将自己埋进安达清的颈窝，生怕眼前的景致会搅乱他那为数不多的理智。

「要去了」

安达清想着，卸下一切，“啊~”双手环抱住黑泽，下身不住地对着他快速挺动着，零星的黏液已经迫不及待地悄悄渗出了龟头，空中隐隐绰绰地传来嗞哒嗞哒的声音。

——就是现在！

4

3

“哈~”安达清的吟哦声被堵在了黑泽的脖子上。

黑泽感到掌心和大腿根皆一热，不过都没有脖子上被咬得一口感觉深刻。

“爱你~爱你~”他轻轻抚摸着正处于高潮余韵而微微搐动的安达清，温柔地咬着耳朵。“辛苦了~”

刚射完的安达清懒洋洋的，一副魂不守舍的模样，迷迷糊糊间只见有什么过来了，他想也没想地张嘴。

腥涩登时充盈着他的口腔，带着隐隐令人紧张的氛围，黑泽按住他的腿顶了过去。有什么凉凉的，滑滑的东西跟着在他的后穴盘亘。

「？」

安达清不由得睁大了眼睛，眼前明明依旧是那个俊逸的黑泽，但似乎哪里不太一样……噢是了，是他的眼睛，正氤氲着安达清从未见过的难驯的野性，这令黑泽整个人所展现出来的气质一反常态的狂狷而冷峻。

恍惚地从高潮中醒来的安达清突然见到这样的陌生景象不禁吓了一跳，“黑泽！”他忐忑地呼唤到——黑泽大概也察觉到了安达清的异样，「是哪里没做好吗？」一时不安没再行动。——但当看到黑泽嘴角乳白色的痕迹时，又陡然安静下来。他想起头先失智的渴望，那令安达清明白他是多么喜爱面前这个男人，更为自己的易受惊体质令黑泽感到不安而愧疚。

“爱你~辛苦了。”他凑上去亲吻着黑泽冰凉的有着冷兵器一般温度的鼻尖，像刚才对方那么宽慰自己那样宽慰到。

「啊……安达清，实在是超～可爱！」放下心来的黑泽情难自抑地抱住安达清，狠狠地啵了几下他的额头。

「马上就听不到黑泽的心响了吧。」

安达清温顺地窝进黑泽的羽翼之下，「但，完全，完全没有将要失去什么的失落。心里……」他捂住心口，「充实得要溢出来」

**_To be continued……_ **


End file.
